Moves
Raimon Eleven Offensive *'Fire Tornado:' Axel Blaze's powerful technique. It's been powered up 3 times and has been "Remastered" by its third and final power-up. *'Dragon Crash: '''Kevin Dragonfly's own technique inspired by Axel. It has 3 forms however, it's name changes every time it evolves. It's three forms are '''Dragon Crash', Wyvern Crash and Dragon Slayer. *'Dragon Tornado: The two killer shots combined. Dragon Crash and Fire Tornado. It's more powerful form is called Wyvern Blizzard. *'Whirlwind Twister': Timmy Sander's personal killer move. He spins the ball with his two feet and makes it gather dust to make opponents get away. *'Glass Crack: '''A move done once by Willy Glass. Kevin kicks the ball with Dragon Crash, then Willy redirects the ball to the goal using his head. It was names after his broken glasses. *'Rolling Kick: Steve Grim's personal Killer Shot. Steve simply spin kicks the ball in mid-air. *Grenade Shot: Sam Kincaid's personal Killer Shot. It was only an attempt to copy '''Dragon Tornado but later named. *'Inazuma Drop:' Created and mastered by the Inazuma Eleven, but is remastered by the Raimon 11. It requires both height and power. It has a powerful relative named Inazuma One Drop. *'Fire Rooster:' It is another move created and mastered by the Inazuma 11 however is remastered by the Raimon Eleven. It was first seen during the match Raimon 11 vs Inazuma 11. The key to mastering is synchronising speed and power. *'Inazuma No.1:' It is again another move based on the Inazuma 11. Basically it is a double person shot. It has a aerial relative, called Inazuma One Drop. *'Inazuma One Drop:' It is the combination move of Inazuma Drop and Inazuma One. It was used during the district finals against Royal Academy. *'Inazuma Break:' A powerful three-way shot between Mark Evans, Axel Blaze and Jude Sharp that was first used against Farm Junior High and was the first move to break through their Infinite Wall. *'Tri-Pegasus: '''It was a powerful technique used by the Americans Bobby Shearer, Malcolm' and Erik Eagle. It was "revived" in Japan with Bobby Shearer, Erik Eagle and Mark Evans. It has an even more powerful form called '''Tri-Phoenix. '''Basically, you need three people to intersect at a certai point, then go into the sky and slam the ball with both feet. *Tri-Phoenix:' The next level of '''Tri-Pegasus'. It's the same mechanics except instead of Blue flames appearing the classic Red Flames appear instead. *'Twin Boost: '''A simple, yet powerful technique, created by Royal academy. It is performed by two people. The first person kicks the ball in the air, then the next person passes back the ball with his head. Finally, The first person slams the ball with their foot. *'Emperor Penguin#2: It is another technique made by Royal academy. Jude whistles, calling five penguins. Jude kick the ball then Axel and Erik kick the ball again at the same time. The penguins with follow the ball as support. *'''Final Tornado: '''The combination of '''Fire Tornado and Tri-Phoenix. Mark, Erik and Bobby perform Tri-Phoenix, then Axel kicks the ball with Fire Tornado creating a larger image of a phoenix. *'Kung-Fu Head': Timmy Sander's personal Killer Shot. Performs kung-fu moves then headbutts the ball. *'Wyvern Crash:' The evolution of Dragon Crash. This was first used against Gemini Storm. Kevin kicks the ball upwards followed by a Wyvern then he kicks the ball with intense force. It was powered up when Kevin was a "Dark Emperor" and had reached V2 during the match for Japan's representatives. *[[Illusion Ball|'Illusion Ball']]:''' Confuses the opponent by using illusions of balls. While the opponent figures out where the real one is, Jude escapes with the real ball. *Eternal Blizzard:' It's performance is very relative to Fire Tornado. It was powered up for 3-4 times against the matches between Epsilon. *'The Earth:' The ultimate secret technique created by David Evans. It is used by Shawn Frost, Axel, Mark and the rest of the team. *'Death Zone 2:' It is used by Bobby, Jude and Mark.The three jumps through mid-air and spinning continuously transfer their energy to the ball and kick the ball at the same time two times joel s kick ;move used by joel .he kick the ball high and beat in a blue cut that no onr can catch Defensive *'God Hand:' A move Mark learned from his grandfather, David Evans. A golden hand with lightning appears stopping the ball completely. A more powerful version of the God Hand, using both of Mark's hands, was used in the match against Royal Academy. It then later evolves into the '''True God Hand'. *'Fireball Knuckle:' Mark punches the ball with an explosive force. Also known is Japanese as Nekketsu Punch. *[[Majin the Hand|'Majin the Hand']]:' One of Mark's most powerful defense and was learned from his grandfather. Instead of a golden hand a Majin appears. Mark uses his right hand while his grandfather uses his left hand. *'Blazing Knuckle: Mark punches the ball continouosly then uses an uppercut to throw the ball away. *'Fist of Justice:' Mark lifts his leg high in air then puts it down with full force.This gives force to his hand he spins his hand making a big fist come from his hand which punches the ball back.This is also called as "ultimate technique". *'Coil Turn:' Jim's personal defensive move. Jim turns around the opponent, surrounds himself with mist(resembling a toilet flush) and attracts the ball whilst the opponent grows confused. *'The Wall:' Jack's own defensive move. A wall appears blocking a ball from passing through. *[[Megaton Head|'Megaton Head']]:' Invented by Mark. Because Mark was outside of the penalty area he wasn't allowed to use his hands so he invented a Libero technique. *'Killer Slide: Bobby slides on the ground while kicking rapidly, stealing the ball from the opponent. *'The Tower:' Tori's personal technique. It is basically a mountain-shaped tower then she raises her hands and lightning will burst from it to her opponents. *'Perfect Tower:' The upgraded The Tower. It's just with an addition of Hurley and Scotty but there is no lightning, Hurley and Scotty jump down instead to steal the ball. *'land of ice: '''Shawns personal techinique.He spins in the air and when he lands on the ground ice comes out of the ground. *'Whirlwind Force:' Scotty's personal technique created during the match against Epsilon. It was mastered after hours of training. *[[Mugen the Hand|'Mugen the hand']]: Darren's own personal move. He raises his hand and claps above then 4 hands appear stopping the ball. When upgraded more golden arms appear.The secret to do this move is that Darren should be able to hear and see the ball. *'Flame Dance': Erik's personal move.It was created during the last match against Gemini Storm and was first broken during the match against The Chaos.He spins his legs while doing a handstand,then flames appear while he does it,after that the flames 'dance' or steal the ball for him.It later evolves to Flame Dance Remastered and later evolves to True Flame Dance. Inazuma Japan Offensive *'Fire Tornado (remastered):' The '''Fire Tornado' at the peak of its power. *'Bakunetsu Storm:' Axel's technique that was created during the Aliea academy arc. *'Tiger Storm:' Utsunomiya Toramaru's Tiger Strom and Axel's Bakunetsu storm. It was completed after the battle against Korea's representative team, Fire Dragon. *'Meteor Blade V2:' Xavier's (Kiyama) meteor blade at a new level. *'Grand Fire:' A combination shoot which involves Axel (Gouenji), Utsonomiya Toramaru and Kiyama Hiroto which was first used in the fight against Argentina. *'Grand Fire Ignition (G2):' It's only a powered up version of Grand Fire used in the fight against Hell Army z and Dark Angel. *'Tiger Drive:' Utsunomiya Toramaru's hidden technique that was revealed during the match against Qatar's Dessert Lion. *'Gladius Arch:' Utsunomiya's latest technique during the match against Knights of queen, England's representative.It was so on a new dimension everyone had their mouth open to witness a new knd of technique. According to Willy, It is " A shoot that attacks as if piercing the goalkeeper with blades." *'Dragon Slayer:' Kevin's new hissatsu technique, It was first used during the battle against Knights of Queen. *'Emperor Penguin#3: '''It is the new "generation". Unlike Emperor PenguinX,1&2, They focus only about 2 different dimensions. However, Emperor Penguin#3 adds the third dimension, which is Height. *'Banana Shoot: A killer shot performed by Nethan (Kazemaru) form the corner kick . *'''The Tube: A kick performed by Tsunami from the corner kick. *'Inazuma Break V2:' used in the match against Neo Japan. *'The Typhoon:' used by Tsunami whis was first used in the match against Australia's team, Big Waves. *'Bakunetsu Screw:' Used by Gouenji in their match against Australia's representative, Big Waves. He got the idea when Tsunami shot The Typhoon and he copied the rotation he used and turned it into his own shoot. Defensive *'True God Hand:' God Hand's power at it's peak. *'Fist of Justice (G3,G4&G5):' The "ultimate secret" 'David Evans move that hasn't been completed till Mark Evans existed.Mark lifts his leg high in the air and then puts it down and then whrils his knuckle then a big fist appears rotating whick punches the ball away from goal *'Hammer OF Wrath/Rage: The technique forged to block Chaos Break, it was broken through Edgar Valtinas's Hissatsu techniques, Excalibur & Paladin Strike. *'Ijigen the Hand:' Which means Outer Dimension (Ijigen) the Hand. It is so powerful it blocked a double powered kick ('''''Dragon slayer + Excalibur). It's idea originated from David Evans, it goes like this: ''"If you can't stop it, maybe you don't have to stop it in the first place." ''Meaning to redirect the ball outside. *'Omega The Hand:' It's just like god hand but much bigger hand appears to stop ball *'God Catcher:' David evans taught it to Mark. he first transfers energy to his hands (like most other moves) and just like majin the had a man looking like God appears and stops the shoot with two hands. It was first used while playing with team garshield. *'Shinkuuma' *'Maou The Hand:' A powerful block created by Tachimukai, Tsunami (Hurley), Kogure (Scott), Kurimatsu and Jack. The key was to remember the basics (Majin The Hand), Maou the Hand is a recreation of Majin the Hand but with a different power source, According to Tsunamai (Hurley) a move's idea is rarely complete without the name. The key in summoning Maou are negative thoughts which was from Kogure. Though he grasped too much oppurtunity that it caused an emotion breakdown to Darren. It was complete during the match against The Empire. Apparently Darren had the fear to mess up which was solvedby Tobitaka. *'The Mountain:' Done by Jack *'Dance of the Wind God:' Done by Nathan. Nathan runs around a player in high speed which causes gust blowing them away. Inazuma Eleven Offensive *'Fire Rooster:' Nathan and Axel jumps high then kick the ball and create a fire rooster Defensive *'Flash Drive:' Kicks the ball vertically then horizontally. Royal Academy Offensive *'Death Zone: '''Jude kicks the ball ball into the air. Then three forwards jump while spinning in a triangular from. Then kick the ball at the same time. *Hundered Extreme Shot - A forward kicks the ball down hundered times in mid-air. *'Twin Boost: Jude kicks the ball passing on to forward David, then David headbutts the ball back to Jude.Then Jude delivers the final kick. *'Emperor Penguin No#2: ' Jude whistles calling five penguins, he kicks the ball forward. Then David and Jimon kick the ball again at the same time. The five penguins follow the ball as support. This was the first move to break '''God Hand. Defensive *'Cyclon:' A defender creates a gust of wind blowing the oppnent away. Goalkeeping *'Power Shield: '''Joe jumps and punches the ground creating shock waves which will bounce the ball back. *'Full Power Shield: A powerful version of '''Power Shield. Joe jumps higher and punches the ground, creating even more powerful shocks waves. True Royal Academy Offensive *'Emperor Penguin No. 1:' A forbidden technique created by Ray Dark . It was first show in episode 38 of Inazuma Eleven. It is also one of the sealed techniques; it was sealed because it weakens the muscles of your body, you can reach your limit if you use this technique twice, the third can kill you. Defensive *'Beast Fang:' A forbidden technique created by Ray Dark . It was first show in episode 38 of Inazuma Eleven. It is also one of the sealed techniques; it was sealed because it weakens the muscles of your body, you can reach your limit if you use this technique twice, the third can kill you. Zeus Junior High Offensive *'God Knows:' Six angel wings appears then kicks the ball in high mid-air while the ball is surrounded electric-like force. It was first used by Aphrodi *'Divine Arrow:' Kicks the ball seven times without moving it. Then kicks the ball again for a powerful impact. This move is used by Hera. This is also one of Zeus Junior moves that can break God Hand *'Reflect Blaster: '''The user unleashes rocks everywhere, the user then hits the ball at the rocks. Then, the rocks will reflect the ball to score a goal. This shot can break the God Hand. *G'od Break:' Aphrodi's move used in the FFI tournament (he wasn't in zeus actually) 2 golden angel wings appear and it is kicked in mid-air using his heel. it could overcome mugen the hand but not fist of justice Defensive *'Heaven's Time:' The user flicks stopping time. Then flicks again to resume time while releasing a gust. *'Tsunami Wall:' The goalie punches on the ground. Then a water will come out of the ground stopping the ball from going any further. *'Mega Quake:' The defender jumps high then the impact of the fall will make a powerful earthquake stopping the mid-fielder from making a move. *'Dash Storm: the player dashes through with a powerful gust protecting him. *'Giganto Wall: '''the goalie hits the ball to the ground and makes the earth break a little. Occult Junior High Offensive *'Phantom Shoot: The kicker jumps while holding the ball between his feet then moves the ball in front and finally kicks the ball. Phantom Shoot shows illusions to make the goalie confused. Defensive *'Ghost Lock:' Binds all the opposing players from moving their feet. Can be used when the coach is chanting "Top, top, top ,stop, Top, top, top, stop!" and can be broken by shouting "Rumble, rumble, break!". *'Warp Space:' Makes the player kick the ball weaker. Can be broken by not looking on the goalie's hands.The user of this looks like Jude but he waers a mask. Brainwashing Junior High/Soccer Cyborgs Offensive *'Patriot Shoot:' The kicker kicks the ball up high. Then the ball launches down to the goal like a rocket. Defensive *'Shoot Pocket:' The goalie generates a force field that will stop the ball, he then grabs the ball. This move got beaten by Axel and Kevin's Dragon Tornado. *'Rocket Kabushi:' The goalie punches the ball using the wave created. Otaku Jr. Team Offensive *'Utter Gutsiness Bat:' Uses one of the teammates as a bat to score a goal. Defensive *'Left in the Dust:' The goalie and three other defenders creates a smokescreen using the sand. Then the goalie and two other mid-fielders moves the net then move it back. *'Transform: Fake ball:' Lets the opponent steal a decoy ball, a watermelon. The coach throws the watermelon exactly when the opponent steals the ball from the forward. *'Moving goal:' The goalie body slams the net to move it faster. Kirkwood Offensive *Back Tornado:Just like fire tornado, only that the user spins counter-clockwise and that blue aura appears. *Triangle Z:The first person passes to the second person then the first person jumps on the third person's back then jumps up and kicks the ball.It later evolves to Triangle Z Remastered. Defensive *Toughness Block:Player uses his belly to bounce the ball up. Alius Academy The Chaos Offensive *'Fire Blizzard:' Burn and Gazelle's combination move. They jump at the same time with the ball flying above them, then they tumble together and kick the ball creating a blazing flame and an icy torrent coming out from the ball.It is the 1st move that broke Mugen the Hand. *'Atomic Flare:' Claude/Burn's signature move. The user jumps turning him/herself upside down then kicks the ball as hard as he/she can. It's opposite move is Northern Impact. *'Northern Impact:' Bryce/Gazel's signature move. The user makes the field become the North pole and kicks it as hard as he/she can. It's opposite move is Atomic Flare. Defensive *'Ignite steal': The user slides on the ground with fire coming from the user's foot to the head. *'Frozen steal:' The user slides on the ground with ice coming from the user's foot to the head. *'Double Defense:' The user uses Ignite steal first and if it fails, the other user uses Frozen steal. *'Water Veil:' The user jumps and when the user falls, the fall will create an impact releasing water coming from the ground like a geyser and blasts any opponent away from stealing the ball. *'Flame Veil:' The user jumps and when the user falls, the fall will create an impact releasing fire coming from the ground like a heatwave and explodes on any opponent away from stealing the ball. Goalkeeping *'Burn Out:' Both of the user's fists bursts into flames then punches the ball. *'Ice Block:' Both of the user's fists freezes and punches the ball. Gemini Storm Offensive *'Astro Break:' Jordan/Jonas's signature move. Before the user kicks the ball it takes in the user's energy. When it's charged up, the user kicks the ball. This was the first shot that defeated Majin the hand. It was first used in the second match against Raimon vs Gemini Storm. *'Cosmic Shot:' Known as Universe Blast in the Japanese version, Is the most powerful killer shot of Gemini Storm. It is used by Jonas(Jordan) and Diam. Two users kick the ball towards the sky. They jump and strike their heels on the ball with synchronization, forming what seems to be the universe. Defensive *'Photon Flash:' A powerful defense move a right defender of Gemini Storm uses. The user spins and absorbs photons into his body, collecting and waiting for it to charge. As soon as it's full, The user stops spinning and releases a powerful beam of light, blinding the opponent and stealing the ball. *'Gravitation:' Another defense move. Used by a left defender of Gemini Storm. The user jumps very high, and punches the ground upon landing, shocking the opponent from the impact and stealing the ball. Goalkeeping *'Black Hole:' A powerful goalkeeping move the goalie of Gemini Storm uses. The user's palm becomes like a black hole and attracts the ball towards his/her palm to catch it. Epsilon Offensive *'Ganymede Proton:' The player drags the ball up to shoulder level, through a tracter laser emitted through his/her palms. the user then uses a laser to hit the ball with incredible strength from both palms. *'Gungnir:' The first technique that broke Fist of Justice. Desarm goes into a portal,then he does an full kick. But when he hits the ball it looks like a soft shot. THen an arrow like laser is surrounding the ball. *'Gaia Break:' The ball is sent in the air then an explosion comes from behind 3 players. Then the rocks from the explosion are gathered to cover the ball. The three players kick the ball. Because of the massive amount of force, the boulders disintegrate and a yellow aura is shot. This has been blocked by Majin the hand & Fist of Justice. Goalkeeping *'Wormhole: '''This a goalkeeper move done by Zel and Desarm. The Keeper crosses his arms and then green energy forms on his fists. He spins them back into a normal position and then the shot will go into the wormhole then it lands right next to the keeper. This move was broken by Axel's Fire Tornado Remastered. *'Drill Smasher:' This is Desarm's Strongest Move. He puts his arm and in the air and then it forms into a drill and then thrust it out in front of the ball. This move was smashed by Axel's new move Bakunetsu Storm. Diamond Dust Offensive *'Nothern Impact:' Bryce/Gazel's signature move. The user makes the field become the North pole and kicks it as hard as he/she can. It's opposite move is Atomic Flare. It broke Mugen the Hand once, but was blocked by megaton head (phase 1 incomplete) *'Water Veil:' The user jumps and when the user falls, the fall will create an impact releasing water coming from the ground like a geyser and blasts any opponent away from stealing the ball. This Killer move was able to break powerful defenses such as Kabeyama's The Wall. Defensive *'Frozen steal:' The user slides on the ground with ice coming from the user's foot to the head. Goalkeeping *'Ice Block:' Both of the user's fists freezes and punches the ball. Prominence Offensive *'Atomic flare:' Claude/Burn's signature move. The user jumps turning him/herself upside down then kicks the ball as hard as he/she can. It's opposite move is Northern Impact. It was first seen when Raimon eleven went to Okinawa to find the flame striker, they met Burn who acted as the flame striker, with the intention of spying on Ramon. It was the 4th or 6th shot that defeated Majin the hand. *'Flame Veil:' : The user jumps and when the user falls, the fall will create an impact releasing fire coming from the ground like a heatwave and explodes on any opponent away from stealing the ball. Defensive *'Ignite steal:' The user slides on the ground with fire coming from the user's foot to the head. It's potential is at it's limit if combined with Frozen Steal Goalkeeping *'Burn Out': Both of the user's fists bursts into flames then punches the ball. The Genesis Offensive: *'Meteor Blade:' Xavier/Gran's special move. The user kick the ball in the sky, and when at a reachable height, kicks the ball without jumping. *'Super Nova:' This move was used by three players from Genesis: Gran, Ulvida, and Wheeze. Three users slash-kick, forming a white wave that if hits the ball will make it shoot. This technique was able to break Mugen the Hand G3 and was blocked by Mugen the Hand G4. *'Space Penguins:' This is Genesis' most powerful technique. It was able to break Mugen the Hand G4 but blocked by Mugen the Hand G5. Defensive: *'Procyon Net:' The goalie grasps his hands tight then releases it causing three yellow spheres and a rainbow colored net being held by the spheres. *'Space Time Wall:' The goalie again grasps his hands tight then releases it. This time a space wall with tons of clocks stop the ball's motion then the goalie slams the ball away 'Big Waves' Offensive *'Megalodon''' *'Kangaroo Kick' Defensive *'Gravestone ' *'Great Barrie Reef- 'the goalkeeper creates a huge tidal wave to block the ball. then the keeper lets go of the tidal wave and catches the ball. The first one to break through it was Tsunami's hissatsu technique, the typhoon. Knights of Queen *'Excalibur:' A move used by the captain Edgar. He kicks the ball in the air, spins around,causing his leg to assume the form of the sacred sword Excalibur. He then crushes the ball into ground causing such great force that it rushes to the goal ripping the ground apart. It breaks through Endou every time, except when Kabeyama uses the Mountain and the Hammer of Wrath. The second time he perfects a new move called Ijigen the hand, and directs it away from the goal. The Empire Offensive *'Hell Fire' Defensive *'Zigzag Flame:' The player moves like he is on a pair of flaming scates in a zigzag way and steals the ball. *'Iron Wall:' It is Therese Tolue strongest defense move. It can block any powerful move of other players. Unicorn Offensive *'Pegasus Shot:' Eric Eagle's original move. He performs a back flip, while in mid-air, he kicks the ball while a pegasus appears *'Unicorn Boost:' a combination shot by Mark and Dylan of team Unicorn. The ball drills through yht defensive like a horn of a Unicorn. *'Grand Fenrir:' a combination shot by Mark, Dylan and Eric. Defensive *'Volcano Cut V2:' Bobby Shearer's defensive move, it is like volcan cut accepte in a strionger version. Category:Moves Category:Genesis's people(teams)